1. Field
The following description relates to a cognitive radio communication system. More particularly, the description relates to a method that may quickly and accurately recognize a cognitive radio terminal existing in a channel using dynamically allocated common control channel information.
2. Description of Related Art
Much research is currently underway involving technologies that efficiently use limited frequency resources. Cognitive radio (“CR”) technology is in the spotlight.
A cognitive radio communication system using the cognitive radio technology may recycle limited frequency resources to more effectively use frequency resources. A secondary base station and a secondary terminal that belong to a secondary communication system may periodically or aperiodically sense a radio resource that is not used in a primary communication system to thereby recognize an available frequency resource and to transmit and receive data using the recognized available frequency resource.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cognitive radio communication method that enables a base station or terminals of a cognitive radio communication system to recycle frequency resources in order to efficiently use the frequency resources and that may verify whether another terminal exists in a currently available channel and quickly and accurately transmit control information for a communication setting and a communication control between the base station and the terminals.